1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windchimes, specifically to a novel electromechanical analog of the windchime, which may be operated without wind.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Windchimes have been an artistic creation of mankind for millennia. Artists and craftsmen the world over have created chiming bells or sounding mechanisms, operated by wind or water in countless forms, shapes and sounds.
Recently, windchime sounds have been duplicated by recording or by electronically synthesizing the appropriate wave forms. Examples of these techniques exist today in forms such as greeting cards, electronic novelty chimes and many musical synthesizers.
Numerous disadvantages of these methods include the following examples:
a. The purely mechanical varieties of chimes depend on winds or water as motive power for their operation and typically require installation of out-of-doors. This usually means they are inaudible indoors unless doors or windows are open. Thus, enjoyment of the beautiful, random sounds they produce can be restricted to periods of good weather. PA1 b. During periods of windy or blustery weather, purely mechanical chimes can create excessive noise, even become annoying. PA1 c. The multitude of electrical or electronic chimes solve the weather related problems but lack the visual appeal of the classical, purely mechanical devices. Additionally, to achieve a truly random melody similar to actual windchimes, the playback process requires elaborate randomizing techniques be used to avoid repetition. PA1 d. Electronically synthesized versions of the random chime may offer greater ease in recreating random sequencing of the conventional windchime. However, the recorded or synthesized reproduction of the chiming usually lacks the natural tonality, variance of pitch and timbre of conventional mechanical chimes. Also, since the purely electronic analog is usually nothing more than a box and speaker, these devices are visually boring. PA1 e. Even if the latest recording or synthesizing techniques are employed to attempt to overcome these above limitations, this solution is usually prohibitively expensive. PA1 a. The visually stimulating and acoustically superior mechanical chimes have been combined with a novel electromagnetic drive mechanism that utilizes chaotic principles to achieve random soundings that simulate the natural action of wind or water. PA1 b. The device can be operated and enjoyed indoors independent of the weather, yet adjusted to simulate windchime action of various weather conditions, from occasional gentle gusts to a steady breeze. PA1 c. Since the chime is electromechanical, it can be used in many timing applications where windchimes are not normally found, such as sounding the quarter-hour. This is of value when the device is incorporated into a commercial sculpture and/or sequenced with artistic lighting display. PA1 d. The electromechanical chime lends itself easily to styling variations and alterations which can enhance marketability. The principles of operation are independent of size, shape, chime design or materials. Many variations of the electromechanical chime system can be developed to enhance the chime's versatility as a commercial art form or novelty item.
No windchime apparatus in the prior art had the advantages of visual appeal, randomness, true windchime tonality, pitch and timbre, and indoor/outdoor application as exhibited by the present invention described below. The only pertinent art known to the applicant, in addition to that described above, is the chaotic or unstable pendulum. This invention differs significantly from the unstable pendulum device in that the pendulum of the present chime is essentially a stable linear one, similar to that described by Isaac Newton. In this invention the pendulum and chime system only behave chaotically when operated together as a system. The pendulum alone can be operated in a regular or linear mode, which is impossible for the novelty chaotic or unstable pendulum. Also, the chaotic pendulum, which is visually interesting, is incapable of creating sound.